A Female Shield
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: With the return of the Shield, the three men had been better than they've ever been before but what would happen if Seth asked a certain Boss decides to join the dominating trio? Could they keep it professional? Could they let their pleasures meddle in their work? Could anyone stop this dominating foursome? SESHA BALLINS!
1. Chapter I

_For someone who has been in the WWE since 2012, you can say that they have had a lot of battles that came their way. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns had battled against the likes of The Undertaker, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, The Wyatt Family, and even The Evolution and had always came out on top of their game. With their combination of extreme, speed, and strength they have become one of the most top stable/faction in the WWE. Just when they had dominated and became on top of the world in the WWE, it all came crumbling down on the faithful day of June 2, 2014, it was the day that Seth Rollins attacked both Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose with a steel chair thus joining Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and tearing down the brotherhood the three had. After years of battling with each his Shield brothers and other opponents that came his way Seth became almost unstoppable with the Authority and J &J security by his side and the WWE Championship on his shoulders that was until his unforgettable knee injury in November 2015 that was when everything came crumbling down for Seth Rollins._

 _After having emergency surgery and Physical therapy Seth had had finally returned and hoped to retain the championship from former champion Roman Reigns and have the Authority back again like it had used to be. He had retained the Championship from Roman Reigns at Money in The Back only to lose it in seconds by Dean Ambrose, who cashed his Money in The Bank suitcase on him, in the way Seth had did to Roman at WrestleMania 31. After the draft of 2016 Seth had been put on RAW with Roman Reigns and had hoped to become the Universal Champion after injuring Finn Balor forcing him to relinquish the title. In a fatal four-way match between him, Roman, Reigns, Kevin Owens, and Big Cass, his hero Triple H had returned and pedigreed Roman Reigns and had Seth eliminated him and just when Seth he was going to repair what he let crumble in November 2015, it happened…. Triple H had pedigreed him as well. It was at that moment of when an already broken Seth Rollins had finally realized that what he thought he had with the Authority was nothing but a mirage and that he turned his back on his own brothers the ones that only truly cared about him for something he thought would help him succeed even further in the company._

 _After defeating Triple H at WrestleMania 33, Seth had begun to do some soul searching after having his run-ins against Sheamus and Cesaro just like Dean Ambrose. He did everything he could do to gain Dean's trust again after his unforgettable betrayal that happened in 2014, he even said the two words that nobody had ever heard him say before in the WWE "I'm sorry". He had given Dean a chair to give him payback for what he did to him, sooner or later after walking out on each other Seth then stuck his fist out for Dean and he stuck his out in return making the two a tag team. They had defeated Sheamus and Cesaro to win the RAW Tag Team Championships and finally reunited with their brother Roman Reigns thus making the return of the Shield together again. They've battled against the likes of The Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, Kane, and Braun Strowman at TLC (well while Roman Reigns was at home sick) and the New Day at Survivor Series. Thus making the Shield back better than they have ever been…but unfortunately that was not enough for the dominated threesome. They soon began to realized that something was missing in their team they needed something that was just as tough, headstrong, and could easily throw down and get rough just as well as the three of them. They realized what they needed was someone on their team, what they needed was a female, what they needed was…A Boss._


	2. Chapter II

**Monday Night RAW, Chicago, Illinois, United Center**

 **Sasha Banks w/Bayley and Mickie James vs. Sonya Deville w/Paige and Mandy Rose**

The bell rings, and Deville quickly takes her down with a waist lock. Banks tries for a surprise Bank Statement, but Deville gets out. Deville shoulders her in the corner, but Banks elbows her back. Deville sends her to the corner and counters a slingshot with some vicious knee strikes for a two count. Deville applies a chin lock, but Banks fights up and slams her in The corner. Banks forearms her and hits a head-scissor takeover. Banks hits a dropkick and connects with double knees in the corner twice. Banks goes to the second rope and jumps into a kick from Deville for the win!

 **Winner by Pinfall: Sonya Deville**

* * *

 **Meanwhile (Backstage)**

Dean, Seth, and Roman were backstage watching the match between Sasha and Sonya take place. Seth had just suggested to Dean and Roman that maybe Sasha Banks should become the first woman to join the team. Even though they thought that the idea was good but they had to make sure that Sasha was able and tough enough to join their team and become the first and only woman to join The Shield. Although Dean and Roman did think that Sasha joining The Shield was a good idea, Sasha wasn't the only choice that they were going for, Dean had suggested that his wife Renee Young should join the team while Roman had suggested that Sasha's best friend Bayley should join The Shield. Seth had been wanting Sasha to join the team for the longest time ever since he first met her, he always said that if the Shield were to get back together Sasha should be a part of their team since she and Seth are close friends. Soon as the match had ended Seth turned to both his teammates and asked. "Well guys, what do you think?"

"She's tough, I know that much." Dean said while Roman remained quiet.

"You think she'd be alright for our team?" Seth asked.

"I guess I don't see anything wrong with it." Roman finally spoken but had to ask. "Why are you so anxious for her to join our team though?"

"What? I just think it's a good idea. I mean she's everything we've been looking for, she's strong, she's tough, and…"

"You're in love with her." Dean interrupted.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You're in love with her." Dean repeated.

"How do you know that?" Roman asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, before we even suggested a woman should join our team he was the first one to say Sasha should be part of our team and he's been saying that for the longest time."

"So that's why you want her to join us, you like her."

"No." Seth said. "W-W-Well, I like her as a friend but not as a l-lover or anything."

"You're lying." Dean said.

"No I'm not."

"Seth we've been brothers for about hell five years now, every time you lie you start stuttering."

"W-W-Who's starts s-s-stuttering?"

"You do." Dean points out. "So loverboy, when you gonna ask her to join us?"

"I don't know, soon. Maybe after our match is over."

"Yeah, cause you don't want your girlfriend to end up in the arms of another man." Dean teased.

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend and I'm not in l-l-love with her."

"You're about in love with her just like Roman is with Bayley." Roman glared at Dean as he spilled the beans about his feelings for Bayley.

"Any who, come on we got a match to get to." Seth said as they head out to the arena through the crowd.

* * *

 **The Shield vs The Miz, Cesaro, and Sheamus**

Seth Rollins will start the match against Cesaro. They lock up and chain wrestle until Rollins takes him down with a headlock. Cesaro quickly pops up and kicks him in the midsection before uppercutting him. Cesaro applies a side headlock, but Rollins whips him off. Cesaro shoulder blocks him down and hits the ropes, but Rollins leapfrogs him and dropkicks him down. Dean Ambrose is tagged in, and he hits Cesaro with a low dropkick before Rollins drops a knee for a two count. Ambrose chops Cesaro in the corner before Cesaro turns it around on him. Ambrose no sells it and walks to the opposite corner. Ambrose chops him a few times before slingshotting over him and hitting a drop-toe-hold. Ambrose applies a deathlock before giving him a crossface forearm. Rollins tags in and comes off the top rope with a punch to the midsection. Rollins chops the chest and tags Ambrose back in. Ambrose elbows him in the back of the neck. Cesaro quickly fights him away and tags in Sheamus. They hit Ambrose with a double-team clothesline. Sheamus boots Ambrose and stomps him. Sheamus forearms him and punches away at him in the corner. Miz gets some cheap shots in. The Miz tags in and taunts The Shield. Sheamus and Cesaro enter the ring and hit a stereo kick on Ambrose. Sheamus tags in and punches Ambrose. Sheamus knees away at Ambrose and applies a chin lock before transitioning to an overhead wristlock. Ambrose fights up and punches out, but Sheamus knees him. Ambrose quickly knees him and tags in Rollins. Ambrose hits a dropkick on Ambrose, as does Rollins. Roman Reigns then clotheslines Sheamus over the top rope. Ambrose and Rollins then double clothesline Cesaro over the top rope. Ambrose and Rollins then hit them with stereo planchas. Reigns turns and sees The Miz in the ring. Miz runs away and hides behind The Miztourage. Rollins takes Bo Dallas and throws him into the barricade. Ambrose then attacks Curtis Axel. Miz runs away through the crowd. The Shield stands tall in the ring.

We come back from the break to see Miz pick up a two count on Rollins. Miz throws him out of the ring. Cesaro tries for a sneak attack, but Ambrose clotheslines him down. Sheamus then clotheslines Ambrose down. Miz puts Rollins in the ring, and Rollins clotheslines him down. Sheamus tags in, and he stops Rollins from making a tag. Rollins counters a suplex into an inside cradle for a two count. Rollins back body drops him to the apron and elbows him away. Sheamus snaps him off the top rope and goes to the top rope, but he jumps into a superkick.

Cesaro and Reigns are tagged in. Reigns clotheslines Cesaro twice and punches Miz off the apron. Reigns takes Cesaro down again and clubs away at him in the corner. Reigns hits the ropes, but Cesaro big boots him. Reigns answers back with a big boot and a Samoan Drop. Reigns sets up for a Spear, but Miz grabs his foot. Ambrose then takes Miz out with a suicide dive. Cesaro uppercuts Reigns, and Sheamus gets a cheap shot in. Cesaro hits a Very European Uppercut for a near fall. Cesaro goes to tag Sheamus, but Ambrose pulls him off the apron. Rollins then hits Sheamus with a suicide dive. Reigns hits Cesaro with a Superman Punch and goes for a Spear, but Cesaro uppercuts him. Cesaro goes for a Gotch Neutralizer, but Reigns counters with a back body drop. Cesaro lands on his feet, and Miz blind tags in. Cesaro springboards off the ropes into a Superman Punch. Miz then rolls Reigns up for a near fall. Miz goes for a Skull Crushing Finale, but Rollins hits him with a springboard knee. Sheamus grabs Rollins, but Ambrose pulls him off and hits Dirty Deeds. The Shield surrounds The Miz in the ring, and the crowd is really buzzing. The Miz gets to his feet and realizes he's in trouble. A "YES" chant fires up. Miz tries to run away, but Reigns spears him down. The Shield hits the Triple Powerbomb, and Reigns pins him for the win and send the crowd home happy.

* * *

 **Winners by Pinfall: The Shield**

 **Meanwhile (In the Trainers' Room)**

After losing to Sonya, Sasha went to the trainer's room to ice her sore wounds. She suffered a nasty kick from Sonya that almost knocked her out but then again Sasha had way worst battle scars during her wrestling days. The 1 time NXT Women's Champion and 4 time RAW Women's Champion had been in a lot of battles in her life, she battled against many opponents that came her way like Charlotte, Becky Lynch, her best friend Bayley, and even her arch nemesis Alexa Bliss. Although he had only been on the main roster for almost 3 years now (debuting along with Charlotte and Becky Lynch during the beginning of the Divas Revolution), Sasha has managed to accomplish more than what most women wrestlers haven't in the longest time. Ever since she was a young girl she would always write to herself and always promise herself that she will become a WWE Diva some day and she made damn sure she stuck with that promise too. Sasha had been looking up to one of the greatest women in wrestling such as Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Jazz, Molly Holly, Mickie James, and Jacqueline, although they were her favorite wrestlers there was only one wrestler she looked up to more than any other wrestlers that crossed the WWE paths and that was the late great Eddie Guerrero. Yes, Eddie Guerrero was her hero growing up and that was way she would was SmackDown more than she would watch RAW, she always hoped that she would get to meet him one day but unfortunately her hero has passed away in 2005. She had attended his tribute on RAW the next day after he had died but she was unaware about his passing before she entered into the arena. She loved Eddie Guerrero, in fact at WrestleMania 32 during her Triple Threat Match between her, Charlotte and Becky Lynch she had worn a trunk in tribute to Guerrero and to top it all off during the match she also performed the Frog Splash. Over the years Sasha had been through the ups, the downs, the highs, the lows, and even the struggles, somehow in some way she always proved to her haters, her doubters, and her nonbelievers why she is the Legit Boss.

After being treated by a trainer Sasha headed towards the locker room to shower and change until she is meet up by three men, which was Seth, Dean, and Roman.

"Hey Sasha." Seth greeted.

"Umm, hello Seth." She uttered wondering what did he, Dean, and Roman want from her.


End file.
